The One I Love
by Kujiku Tamashii
Summary: Thinking that Duo doesnt share his feelings, Heero says yes when Relena proposes to him. 1+2, H+R shounen ai/shoujo ai *COMPLETED!!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
HI MINNA! This is my first Gundam Wing Fic! I hope you all like it! This is a shounen-ai/ shoujo-ai story. If you don't like it then please don't read.  
  
I recently re-read through the chapters that I had posted and I was highly disgusted by it. It had way too many mistakes and it sounded like a 3yr old wrote it. So I decided to go back through it and re-post it. I hope its better that it was before. ^_^  
  
Parings: 1+2, H+R  
  
Please read and tell me what you think!  
  
'thoughts' "quotes"  
  
~*The One I Love*~ Chapter 1 Duo POV  
  
'To what extent can a person live like this? The war, the death, the killing. I'm about to break, and I wonder if he feels this way too. He is always as cold as ice; his eyes never show any emotion. He never seems to care about anything or anyone, not even himself. The idiot is always self-destructing or going headfirst into battle without even thinking.  
  
Sometimes I think he has a death wish. Doesn't he realize that people care about him, and that people worry about him? Doesn't he realize how much I care about him, and that I couldn't live without him? But he could never feel this way about me. I'm not sure the Perfect Soldier can care about anything but the missions.'  
  
I moved from lying on my back to lying on my stomach so I could watch Heero type on his laptop. I sighed as I closed my eyes and continued to think.  
  
'Plus I'm a guy, and if he knew how I felt about him, he would be disgusted and would never want to talk to me again. It took me long enough to even get him to be my friend and I'm not gonna mess that up.'  
  
'Besides chances are he likes Relena, and she definitely likes him. He would never think twice about me.'  
  
I laughed quietly at the thought. 'The Perfect Soldier liking me.'  
  
"What's so funny" Asked Heero as he paused his typing.  
  
I smiled at him. "Nothing" I said nonchalantly as I lied back down on my back.  
  
I could feel him stare at me for a second before he went back to his laptop.  
  
'He has the most beautiful eyes,' I thought, 'even though they are always cold and emotionless. They are the most beautiful cobalt blue that I have ever seen. I wish he wouldn't cover up their true beauty with his emotionless mask.'  
  
'Sometimes he lets his mask down and I can see just how beautiful his eyes are, but he always puts it back on the second he realized he let it down. Its like he is afraid to show his emotions. He tries so hard to hide them, maybe he is afraid to trust people.'  
  
I then noticed that Heero had stopped typing and was staring at me.  
  
"What?" I asked, staring at him in wonder. Heero hardly ever gets distracted from his work, so why did he stop? And why was he staring at me?  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero asked in his usual emotionless voice.  
  
"Nothing, why would you think anything was wrong?" I asked, as my insides were screaming with happiness. 'He actually cares?'  
  
"You were being quiet, that's not like you." He said calmly.  
  
I put on a grin; "wow I didn't think the Perfect Soldier even noticed I existed." I said, for once smiling a true smile.  
  
I got a short "hn" for an answer as he continued working.  
  
I watched him work for another minute before I decided to do something else besides sitting here and staring at Heero. Not that I don't like staring at Heero, its just I cant sit still for too long.  
  
I hopped out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower." I said happily as I left the room.  
  
~*Heeros POV*~  
  
'Damn it! I have to stop thinking like this! Why do I feel this way about that baka? I am the Perfect Soldier. I cant feel anything for another person, the only thing that is important are my missions!'  
  
I stared at the bathroom door for a minute and felt my last thought fly out the window.  
  
'I do care, I just wish that I didn't.' I thought almost sadly as I stared at my laptop and sighed.  
  
'I don't know very much when it comes to relationships.' I thought. 'But, I do know that a guy is supposed to like a girl, Not another guy. Duo would be disgusted if he ever found out how I felt about him.'  
  
I sat there for a while just staring at my laptop when the bathroom door opened.  
  
I felt my breath leave my body as I looked at Duo. He was standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair was wet, and cascading down his back, reaching down to his thighs. He looked like an angel...a very wet and sexy angel, but an angel none the less.  
  
Only one word occupied my mind. 'Beautiful.'  
  
His gorgeous violet eyes were shining with amusement, and there was an ever- present grin on his heart shaped face. I let my eyes wonder from his face down to his chest, which was glistening with droplets of water. He had a lean and slightly muscular frame, without an ounce of fat, which was surprising considering how much he eats.  
  
I watched as a single drop of water slid down his chest and reaching down to his abdomen.  
  
"What?" Duo asked with an amused look on his face.  
  
I snapped out of my trance and quickly looked away, a heavy blush on my cheeks.  
  
'Shit! You were practically drooling over him! You idiot! Now he probably expects something!' I yelled in my mind, mentally scolding myself. I went back to work, trying to act as if noting happened.  
  
"hn" I said dismissingly as I fought back the unwanted blush on my face.  
  
"Whatever" Duo said as he walked past me and grabbed his clothes. He then went back into the bathroom to change.  
  
' How does he do this to me? How can he get through my mask so easily without me even knowing it?' I frowned hating to have such a weakness.  
  
I continued working as Duo came out of the bathroom with a brush in his hand. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he went over to his bed and sat down. He then began to gently brush his hair, which was hard to do because his hands were injured in a battle last week. I silently watched him as he struggled to brush it.  
  
"Damn it!" Duo yelled as a brush flew past my head and hit the wall. I blinked in the sudden outburst and looked over at Duo. He sat there a while looking at his bandaged hands before getting up and walking across the room to pick up the brush.  
  
"Heero man," started Duo, "can you braid my hair please?" I looked at him as if he'd gone crazy. He searched my face, a pleading look on his eyes. "Since my hands aren't fully healed from the last fight we were in, I cant do it myself"  
  
I just stared at him, contemplating whether I should or not.  
  
"Please Heero!" Duo said as he held the brush out to me. I looked into his eyes, immediately regretting doing so. They were full of frustration, and humiliation. I could tell he hated not being able to do things for himself. I sighed, I hated seeing that look in his eyes.  
  
"hn" I said as I took the brush out of Duos hands. "Thanks Heero I owe you one." Said Duo, his eyes shining once again. "Just be gentle OK?" he asked as he sat down on the bed. I said nothing as I walked over to him, and took a seat behind him.  
  
I gently started to brush his hair. It was so soft and smelled of cinnamon. I inhaled deeply as I ran his beautiful strands of hair through my fingers, admiring how soft it was. Without thinking I pulled his hair up to my face and rubbed it against my cheek.  
  
'So soft' I thought, relishing in the feel of it.  
  
I then realized what I was doing and gently finished brushing it, a small blush on my cheeks. I heard Duo sigh contentedly as I finished braiding it.  
  
"Thanks again Heero man," he said as he turned around to look at me. I stared into his violet orbs, drowning in their beauty, losing all control of my thoughts and actions. I stared into his eyes, memorizing their beauty.  
  
"Do you like my hair?" duo asked with a grin on his face. I looked at him weird, as he looked down at my hand. I followed his gaze to find that I had been holding onto his braid. I blushed slightly and quickly let go. I then focused on the ground, studying it, trying not to look up at Duo's face. He then grabbed my chin and lifted my head up to look at him. "Heero..." Duo said quietly as he leaned towards me. My eyes widened as I stared into his eyes, seeing the mischievous gleam to them. Our faces were only inches apart. I could feel his body heat, as our breaths mingled together. Duo took his hand and gently caressed my cheek, as he inched closer.  
  
My mind screamed, he was breaking all my control. I shouldn't let him do this, but I just couldn't stop him. My body wanted him...needed him...  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Heero? Duo?" I heard a soft voice say.  
  
I directed my gaze to the door as Duo sighed and got up. I mentally swore in ever language I knew. "So close" I mumbled, only to mentally scold myself for thinking that way.  
  
Duo opened the door to find Quatre and a girl with blond hair and blue eyes standing next to him.  
  
"Hey Quatre what's up?" said Duo a bit annoyed. "Hello Duo" Said Quatre, nervously sensing the annoyance in his voice.  
  
Duo then looked over to the girl next to Quatre. "Hey Relena, long time no see."  
  
"Hello Duo" said Relena in her normal, calm, formal voice.  
  
"Were not interrupting anything are we?" asked Quatre.  
  
"No not at all, come on in," said Duo cheerfully as he moved to the side to let them in.  
  
"Actually," said Quatre "I brought Miss Relena here because she wanted to speak with Heero"  
  
" Oh, OK" said Duo as he looked at Heero. "I'm gonna take a walk OK Heero?"  
  
I just nodded in response, hoping Duo would change his mind and stay. But to my dismay Duo stepped aside to let Relena in. He then left with Quatre closing the door behind him.  
  
'Damn it!' I thought 'why did he have to leave? Now I have to sit and listen to her.'  
  
~*~  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 1 ^_^ I tried to fix it as best as I could, but its still pretty bad. Please R&R! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
HI MINNA!! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Thank you to all those who have reviewed! I Love You All!  
  
'thoughts' "quotes"  
  
~*~  
  
~*The One I Love *~ Chapter 2 Duo POV  
  
I smiled as I walked down the hall of the safe house we were currently residing in.  
  
'I can't believe Heero actually brushed and braided my hair! I really thought he was gonna say no when I first asked him.'  
  
I smiled even more as I recalled the event. 'I could feel him run his fingers through it and rub it against his face. I should get him to do it more often.' I thought happily.  
  
I smiled, and sighed. 'I can't believe how beautiful that boy is.'  
  
I continued to walk down the hall toward the exit. My smile became wider as I thought about what could have happened if Quatre hadn't interrupted.  
  
'Could I actually have a chance with him? Could the Perfect Soldier care for me? Could he ever love me like I do him?'  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I walked outside to see Hilde hunched under a tree. On closer inspection, I noticed she was crying.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong?' I thought as I walked toward her.  
  
"Hey Hilde, what are you doing here?" I asked in my normal cheerful voice. She quickly wiped her tears away before looking at me.  
  
" I came her with Relena" she replied it a sad voice. I frowned at the tone of her voice.  
  
"What's wrong Hilde?" I asked my voice full of concern. She turned her head not wanting to look at me. I sat down next to her and lifted her chin so she could look at me.  
  
"Hilde, I'm your friend" I said, "how can I help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"You cant help" She murmured tears returning to her eyes.  
  
"How do you know, you haven't even told me what's wrong." I said, trying to sound cheerful. She smiled slightly and looked back down at the ground.  
  
'I cant tell you, you'll be completely disgusted." She said quietly.  
  
I laughed slightly, I knew there was noting she could say to me that would make me disgusted. She looked up at me, confusion on her face.  
  
"No I wont, trust me." I reassured her. She looked at me for a minute then stared at the ground again.  
  
"It's about Relena." She said weakly, " I...I kinda..." Before she could say another word I cut her off.  
  
"You're in love with Relena aren't you!" I said with a huge grin on my face.  
  
Still looking at the ground Hilde nodded slightly.  
  
"Is that all that's wrong?" I asked, confused at why she'd be upset over something like that.  
  
"You don't think its wrong to love another girl?" She asked with some hope in her voice.  
  
I smiled "so what your gay, what's the big deal?"  
  
She smiled and looked up at me. " I'm glad you understand Duo," she said softly wiping her tears away.  
  
"Relena would hate me if she knew." Started Hilde, "Besides she came here today to ask Heero to marry her," She said sadly, tears returning to her eyes.  
  
"WHAT!?" I practically yelled in surprise.  
  
Hilde then started crying again. "If she marries Heero, I will lose her. She will forget about me." She cried, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to lose her, what am I going to do Duo? What can I do?"  
  
I pulled her into an embrace; she immediately latched onto my shirt. She sobbed into my chest, while I gently rubbed her back.  
  
"I don't know," I said sadly glancing up at the window to our room.  
  
'Heero' I thought sadly as I tried to comfort Hilde.  
  
~*Heeros POV*~  
  
"Oh, Heero, how have you been? I haven't seen you in so long!" exclaimed Relena in an overly cheerful voice.  
  
"I'm fine" I replied, coldly. She stared at me expectantly, seemingly unfazed by the tone of my voice. "Why are you here?" I asked calmly, no emotion showing on my face.  
  
She stared at me for a moment then giggled. "That's just like you, skip the small talk and get straight to the point." She said with a smile. "hn" I said as I walked over to the window.  
  
She then started talking about her kingdom and about keeping the peace, but I hardly heard. I looked out the window and watched as duo walked up to a girl and sat down next to her. The girl's back was turned away from me, but I could tell it was Hilde.  
  
I suddenly felt myself tense. Anger and jealously flew over me as I watched Duo hold the girl in his arms. I started to feel sick, like my heart was shattering into a million pieces.  
  
'I knew that Duo loved Hilde, so why does this hurt so much?' I asked myself.  
  
'Because I was beginning to think that I had a chance with him.' I thought sadly, answering my own question.  
  
'I was such a fool to think that Duo cared for me the way I cared for him' I thought as I watched Duo gently rub the girls back.  
  
Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I instinctively threw it off, my eyes never leaving the window.  
  
"Heero are you OK?" asked Relena in a worried voice. I then realized that my hands were clenched into fists and I was shaking. I forced my body to relax.  
  
"I'm fine" I replied in an impassive voice.  
  
She looked at me for a minute, disbelieving that I was fine, but figured I wasn't going to tell her if I didn't want to. She sighed and continued. "You don't have to answer me right away Heero." She said happily.  
  
I then turned to look at her, Duo momentarily forgotten.  
  
"You can have as long as you want to think about it," she said looking into my eyes.  
  
"Think about it?" I asked, confusion evident in my voice.  
  
Relena laughed, "well you don't have to think about it if you don't want to, but marriage is a big decision." She said, amusement in her eyes.  
  
"Marriage? You want me to marry you?" I asked, surprise in my voice.  
  
She smiled at me "yes Heero, have you not heard a word I have said?" she asked, her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
With silence as an answer she continued. "As the future queen of the world, I need to choose a king, and my choice is you Heero. I love you, I always have." She paused looking at me, waiting for a reaction, but to her dismay she found none. She sighed and continued.  
  
"With the war coming to an end, I will need someone to love and protect me. I'm sure that you can fulfill that role perfectly." I stared at her as she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait" I said, as I looked one more time at Duo, once again feeling pain and jealously surge through my body.  
  
'Duo is happy with Hilde, he doesn't need me.' I thought as I looked back at Relena.  
  
"I will marry you." I said in an emotionless voice.  
  
She looked at me in surprise, and then a bright smile lit up her face.  
  
"Oh thank you Heero!" she said as she put her arms around me in an embrace. I kept my arms firmly at my side. "You've made me so happy." She whispered into my ear.  
  
She then let go of me and backed away.  
  
"I'll call you later so we can get together to plan the wedding" she said as she headed toward the door.  
  
"No, don't bother," I said. "Just tell me when and where and I'll be there."  
  
She just smiled and nodded, as if she expected me to say that.  
  
"Goodbye Heero" she said sweetly as she left.  
  
I then looked back out the window at Duo and Hilde. They were no longer holding each other, just standing and talking. I watched as Relena came out, and Duo greeted her. They talked for a minute, before Hilde and Relena left. Duo waved goodbye and headed back inside.  
  
Deciding I didn't want to face Duo right now, I headed to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I quickly rid myself of my clothes and stepped inside, letting the warm water caress my skin.  
  
For some reason I couldn't help but to feel I made a mistake by saying yes to Relena.  
  
~*~  
  
Well that's all for chapter 2! ^_^ I certainly hope this isn't as bad as it was before. Please tell me what you think! 


	3. chapter 3

Hi Minna! Here is chapter 3! ^_^ I hope this isn't too bad, please let me know if there are any mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
'thoughts' "quotes"  
  
~*~  
  
The One I Love Chapter 5 Duo POV  
  
I walked into the room to find Heero had gone to take a shower. I couldn't help but wonder what Heero said in response to Relena asking him to marry her. He'd probably just say "hn" and ignore her or something.' I laughed slightly at the thought, but the smile didn't stay on my face for too long.  
  
'I hope to gods that he said no' I thought 'but by looking at how happy Relena was when she was done talking to Heero, I highly doubt his answer was no.' I sighed and laid down on the bed. 'If Heero said yes it wouldn't only devastate me, but Hilde as well.'  
  
Just then Heero walked out of the bathroom, and to my dismay, he was fully clothed. He was wearing his normal green tank top and spandex.  
  
He walked past me and sat down at his desk. He then took out his laptop and started working. 'That damn laptop' I thought to myself.  
  
"So Heero," I began. "What did Relena come here to talk to you about?"  
  
"Business." He replied his voice impassive. I sat up on the bed and looked at him, my heart already clenching tighter. "What kind of business?" I asked trying to sound normal.  
  
"She asked for my hand in marriage." Heero replied not looking up from his laptop.  
  
"What?!" I replied trying to sound surprised, while my heart cracked.  
  
I swallowed and asked "what did you answer Heero?"  
  
"Yes." He said simply.  
  
"Yes?" I asked hoping I heard wrong.  
  
He then stopped typing and looked at me. "Yes, Duo, I said yes. I will marry Relena when the war is over."  
  
My heart shattered into a million pieces. "Oh..." I said sadly, then put a grin on my face.  
  
~*Heeros POV*~  
  
"Yes, Duo, I said yes. I will marry Relena when the war is over." I said emotionlessly.  
  
I then saw something I had never seen in Duos eyes before. They filled with sadness and lost all their shine, turning from a sparkling violet to a dull shade of purple.  
  
"Oh." he said sadly, looking as if he was going to start crying.  
  
Then in the next second he had a smile back on his face, but even his mask could not cover the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Congratulations Heero man!" he said cheerfully. He paused for a second and looked around the room until his eyes landed on the clock.  
  
"Damn, look at the time" he said as he held his stomach "I haven't eaten all morning! I'll see ya later Heero, I'm gonna go get something to eat."  
  
Without waiting for an answer he opened the door and left.  
  
I had not expected him to react that way. Maybe he did care about me, I then buried the thought.  
  
"No" I said quietly. "Duo has Hilde, he doesn't need me."  
  
I then sighed and went back to work on my laptop.  
  
~*Duos POV*~  
  
"Duo, are you OK?" asked Quatre in a concerned voice.  
  
I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine Quatre, why do you ask?"  
  
He looked down at me and frowned. "Because you have been sitting here for three hours eating all our food!" he said motioning to the almost empty refrigerator.  
  
"Oh...Well, I'm just hungry that's all," I said sheepishly  
  
"I'll go shopping later to make up for all that I ate OK?" I said with my usual grin.  
  
Quatre sighed. "Duo, I know something's wrong, I can see it in your eyes."  
  
I looked around trying to think of an excuse. When I thought of none I looked at the ground.  
  
"Its Heero isn't it?" Quatre asked.  
  
I just stared at the ground.  
  
"I know how you feel about him, so don't bother to deny It." he said, determination evident on his voice.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" I asked quietly as I looked at the ground.  
  
"Anybody who knows you well can tell by the way you look at him, and when Heero thinks theirs no one looking, he looks at you in the same way. He does care about you Duo, so whatever he did, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
I then laughed sadly. "Yea, if he cares about me so much then why is he going to marry Relena?"  
  
Quatres eyes widened. "What?!" he asked in surprise.  
  
"She came here today to ask him to marry her, and he said yes." I said sadly.  
  
Quatre looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Oh Duo, I'm so sorry." He said as he gave wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." He said as he hugged me harder.  
  
With that he got up and headed up to talk to Heero.  
  
~*Quatres POV*~  
  
"Heero, may I come in?" I asked as I knocked on the door.  
  
Not getting an answer I decided to walk in. I opened the door and found Heero sitting on the window seal looking out into the night.  
  
I took a step forward, but when Heero looked at me, I decided to keep his distance.  
  
"Uh.Heero, is it true? Are you going to marry Relena?" I asked shyly.  
  
"hn." Responded Heero seemingly ignoring my question.  
  
"B...but why? What about Duo? Did you ever stop to consider his feelings?"  
  
Heero visibly stiffened at Duos name.  
  
"Duo doesn't need me," he said quietly as he jumped out the window and ran into the darkness of the night.  
  
"Wait! Heero! Wait!" I yelled, but it was too late. Heero was gone.  
  
"What do you mean Duo doesn't need you?" I asked quietly to the night.  
  
~*Heeros POV*~  
  
I awoke the next morning to find that Duo was not in his bed. I sighed as I lazily got up and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
When I got out of the shower, I was surprised to find that Duo was still not in the room.  
  
'He is usually here babbling about some non-sense or something,' I sighed. "At least I can have a quiet morning," I said quietly to the empty room. I then put my head down in defeat.  
  
'I would rather have him here than have a quiet morning' I thought sadly. As I headed downstairs.  
  
I walked into the living room to find Duo sound asleep on the couch. He was snoring slightly and had empty box of pizza in his lap. There were empty ice cream containers, bags of chips, and empty soda bottles surrounding him. I smiled slightly.  
  
He had somehow managed to get ice cream, pizza and chips all over his face and clothes.  
  
"He was pretty upset yesterday" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see WuFei standing there staring at Duo sadly. "He practically ate everything in the house" he continued, looking at me as if I was the cause of Duos problem.  
  
"hn." I said as I walked over to duo and gently picked him up. I walked quietly past WuFei and up to our room. I set Duo gently down on the bed and went into the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean him up.  
  
I gently moved the towel over his face, removing all the food, then took his shirt off and throwing it in the laundry.  
  
When I was done cleaning him up, I smiled softly at him, and brushed his bangs out of his face. He was so cute when he was sleeping, like an angel. Only this angel wore black.  
  
I smiled and turned to leave, I looked one more time at his beautiful face, studying it. I sighed and headed downstairs to clean the living room.  
  
~*Duos POV*~  
  
I yawned and sat up in my bed. 'My bed?' I though. 'How did I get into my bed? The last thing I remember was sitting on the couch eating pizza.' I shrugged, dismissing the thought.  
  
I looked over to Heeros bed, to find that he wasn't there, which wasn't unusual considering he always got up before me. I sighed and looked at the clock it was almost 12pm.  
  
'musta really been out of it' I thought as I stood up and stretched. It was then that I noticed that I didn't have a shirt on.  
  
"Hey!" I said out loud. "Where the hell did my shirt go?" I looked down at the ground trying to remember.  
  
"Oh Duo, glad to see you're awake." Came a soft voice from behind me. I turned around to see Quatre standing in the doorway with a pitcher and a glass of water.  
  
"Hey Quatre, what's up? Where's Heero?" I asked cheerfully, momentarily forgetting about wondering where my shirt had gone.  
  
Quatre smiled as he walked into the room and setting the glass and pitcher down on the nightstand. "He went with Trowa to buy more food." Quatre said his eyes lighting up at the mention of Trowa.  
  
I smiled and rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry Q-man, guess I got a little out of hand."  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know how I got here would you?" I asked "the last thing I remember was pigging out on the couch."  
  
Quatre smiled. "Heero found you when he woke up this morning, he brought you up here and cleaned you up. He even cleaned the living room." He said, his smile growing wider.  
  
"Oh..." I said slightly embarrassed. "Did you talk to him yesterday?" I asked.  
  
Quatre frowned slightly. "Yea, kinda, all he said was 'Duo doesn't need me' then he jumped out the window."  
  
"He said I didn't need him?" I asked disbelivingly. "Who the hell gave him that idea?"  
  
"I don't know, but he's convinced of It." said Quatre brows creasing in frustration.  
  
Just then Heero and Trowa came in. "Duo, glad your awake." Said Trowa, while smiling at Quatre.  
  
I smiled at the two, they tried to hide it, but they made it quite obvious by the way they were around each other.  
  
Trowa then redirected his gaze to me. "And Duo, since it was you who ate all of the food, you get to put the groceries away."  
  
I sighed got up; I was about to leave with Trowa when WuFei came running into the room.  
  
"It's over!" Wufei said happily.  
  
"What are you talking about? What's over?" I asked fearing the worst.  
  
WuFei smiled. "The war! Its over, Treiz was assassinated last night!"  
  
My fears where confirmed. I watched as Quatre, Trowa, and WuFei rejoiced, with sadness in my heart.  
  
For when the war was over, Heero was to marry Relena.  
  
~*~  
  
Well that's it for ch3! I am so sorry for the abrupt ending to the war! I had to end it somehow, and I couldn't think of anything else! Please forgive me! 


	4. chapter 4

Here is chapter 4! I hope its not too boring, and Heero is probably OOC, I apologize in advance for it. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! I greatly appreciate it!  
  
Shini-girl Kit: Don't worry Heero finds out in this chapter! ^_^  
  
White Destiny: I got this chappie out as fast as I could! ^_^ I love your reviews, they always make me laugh. ^_~*  
  
Melancholy-Girl: Thank you so much! I don't think it's written very well, but I'll take your word for it. ^_^  
  
Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
'thoughts' "quotes"  
  
The One I Love chapter 4 ~*Duos POV*~  
  
I sat in out room, listening to Heero Type on his laptop. We were still in the same safe house, none of us really having a desire to go anywhere else, it was actually quite comfortable here.  
  
'It's almost like everything was back to normal, except for the small detail that Heero was getting married to Relena tomorrow!'  
  
I sighed and looked over at Heero.  
  
"Why?" I asked him quietly.  
  
He stopped typing and looked over to me. He raised one of his eyebrows at me. I smiled slightly; he was so cute sometimes.  
  
"Why are you going to marry Relena? Do you even love her?" I asked. He just snorted and turned back to his laptop. I sighed, but decided to continue anyway.  
  
"I mean, I used to think that you loved her, but then I noticed that you never look at her like you love her. You look at her like you do everyone else, with your cold emotionless mask. So if you don't love her, why are you marrying her?" Heero stopped typing and was quiet for a minute.  
  
"How would you know if I love her or not?" he asked in a cold voice. I sighed.' Did I not just tell him?' I shook my head and continued.  
  
"Because Heero, if you love someone they are all you think about, and you cant help but to smile around them. I've never once seen you smile around Relena. Hell, I've even seen you smile around me before, but never her." I said watching him think about my answer.  
  
He was silent seemingly contemplating saying something or not. After some inner debate he spoke in a quiet voice. "The way you talk about love...you seem to know from experience."  
  
I was surprised by the softness of his voice, I have never heard Heero talk in that tone of voice, let alone say something like that.  
  
"Are you in love Duo?" he asked me quietly, as if afraid of my answer. I stared at him, surprised at the way he was acting, I then smiled and lay on my back, staring at he ceiling.  
  
"Yea" I said simply.  
  
"...It's Hilde right?" he asked almost sadly.  
  
I burst out laughing, and promptly fell on the floor. "What the hell are you laughing at?" asked Heero, obviously not finding the situation funny.  
  
I looked at him with a big grin on my face.  
  
"I am not in love with Hilde, I never have been, and I never will."  
  
Heero looked down at me in surprise. "But the day Relena came, I saw you outside holding her." Said Heero as I got off the ground and sat on the bed.  
  
I smiled at him. "She was crying that day, and it was the only thing I could do to comfort her."  
  
"Crying?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, cuz she is in love with Relena, and she was sad because she came here to ask you to marry her." I said happily.  
  
"So you don't love her?"  
  
"As a friend yes, but as a lover no."  
  
"Well then who do you love?" he asked me, kinda annoyed with the whole situation.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"I can't tell you," I said smiling at the look on Heeros face. "But I can tell you what this person I like."  
  
"hn" heero said as he sat down in the desk chair. I smiled and lay down, so I couldn't see heero.  
  
"The one I love has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen, I would willingly drown in their beauty. This person has a gorgeous lean, but muscular body that I'd do anything to touch. With messy brown hair, I'd say this person is the most beautiful thing in the world."  
  
I paused for a second then continued.  
  
"This persons love can never be mine though." I said sadly.  
  
"Why?" asked Heero seemingly interested in what I was saying. I smiled sadly.  
  
"Because of a promise, and this person does not break promises." I smiled as I studied the ceiling. "I love this person with all my heart and soul, I would give my life in a heartbeat. Even though I can never have this persons love, I am happy as long as they are happy."  
  
I looked over at Heero who was just staring at him. I sighed and decided that since I hadn't had anything to eat today, I'd go get something now.  
  
"I'm gonna go get something to eat, OK Heero? I'll be back." I said as I opened the door and left without another word.  
  
I started to walk down that hall only to trip over something, or rather someone.  
  
"Hey Q-man, what are you doing?" he looked at me shyly and stood up offering a hand to help me up. "I was gonna tell you that lunch was ready, but you and Heero were talking, so I thought that I would wait until you were finished to interrupt you." Said Quatre with a small blush on his face.  
  
I smiled at him. "It's OK, I'm gonna get something to eat now, you wanna come?"  
  
"I'll be right down" he said smiling slightly.  
  
"All right see ya later." I said as I continued down the hall.  
  
~*Heero POV*~  
  
"Duo doesn't love Hilde." I mumbled to myself, a small smile playing on my lips.  
  
"But he loves somebody else and it couldn't be me." I said sadly as I sat on the bed thinking about what Duo had said, making up my mind.  
  
"I should still go through with the wedding, even if I don't want to."  
  
"How can you be so blind Heero?" I heard a soft voice say, I didn't even have to look to know it was Quatre.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked with my back still turned to him.  
  
"I know now why you chose to marry Relena...it was because you thought Duo didn't love you like you loved him." He said softly. I snorted.  
  
"He may not love Hilde, but he doesn't love me." I replied coldly.  
  
I heard Quatre sigh.  
  
"Heero, weren't you listening to Duo when he described the one he loved?" asked Quatre as I walked over to the window seal and sat down.  
  
"hn."  
  
"Damn it Heero! Cant you see!?" yelled Quatre. My eyes widened slightly as I looked at Quatre. It was unlike Quatre to raise his voice, let alone swear.  
  
"Duo loves you! He was describing how he felt about you! Why can't you see that?" he said lowering his voice.  
  
"Me?" I replied quietly. 'Have I really been that blind not to notice it?'  
  
"Yes, you. Why do you think he wouldn't tell you the persons name?"  
  
I looked down at the ground, letting his words sink in. "...duo" I said quietly, barely above a whisper.  
  
'Agreeing to marry Relena was a big mistake but I couldn't break my promise to her, could I?'  
  
"Get some rest Heero, the wedding is tomorrow." Quatre said as he left the room. I ignored his statement and looked out into the night sky.  
  
'What am I gonna do? Duo loves me, and I love him but...Relena.' I frowned remembering Duos words.  
  
~ "Because of a promise, and this person does not break promises."~  
  
'I made a promise, and I cant break it' I thought sadly as I jumped out the window.  
  
I had no intention of confronting Duo tonight.  
  
~*Duos POV*~  
  
"Where the hell is heero!" I yelled in frustration. "The ceremony is about to start!"  
  
"Don't worry Duo, he'll be here" Quatre said as he looked at his watch. I sighed.  
  
"Yea, but we don't even know where he is, he didn't sleep in our room last night, and he didn't even come back in the morning." I said tiredly.  
  
Quatre put his arm on my shoulder. "Why didn't you just tell him how you felt?" he asks softly.  
  
"I just want him to be happy..." I said as I looked at the ground.  
  
"You know he's not going to be happy with Relena." Said Quatre in a matter of facility voice. I sighed.  
  
"I know, but its his choice..." Quatre smiled sadly at me and squeezed my shoulder slightly. I smiled at him, trying to look cheerful.  
  
'Where are you Heero?'  
  
~*Relenas POV*~  
  
"Relena, we are about to start."  
  
"OK, thank you Hilde, I'll be there in a minute." I said happily, giving Hilde a smile. She smiled back, but her eyes looked so sad. 'I wonder why?'  
  
"You look beautiful in that dress Relena, just like a princess." She said softly. I smiled a small blush on my cheeks. I turned to look at her.  
  
"Thank you Hilde, you look wonderful too." I said, looking into her beautiful eyes.  
  
She smiled slightly, then her face got serious. "Relena...I was wondering why you were marrying Heero."  
  
I smiled sadly.  
  
"Because I need someone who can love and protect me." I said turning back to the mirror.  
  
"Do you love him?" she asked me, a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
I looked back at her for a second then looked at the ground. " I used to think I did, I used to think he was my prince, who was made just for me."  
  
"You don't now?" she asked as she looked at the ground.  
  
"No, now I'm marring him for the line of duty, he is someone who can love and protect me, someone who is capable of ruling the Sanq Kingdom." I turned away from Hilde, who stood silently listening to me.  
  
"...also because I'm a coward, who buries her real feelings deep down inside her." I said quietly waiting for Hilde's response.  
  
"You said you need someone who could love and protect you. Well Heero can protect you... but he cant love you." I looked at her, taking in what she said. She sighed and continued.  
  
"He is in love with Duo, you must know that." She said tiredly.  
  
I nodded. "I guess deep down, I've always known that, I was just to blind to see it." I said sadly as she turned to leave.  
  
She walked toward the door and stopped when her hand touched the doorknob.  
  
"You know Relena... I could protect you, and I could love you." She said in barely a whisper as she opened the door and left.  
  
I stared blankly at the door, before I turned around and sadly looked into the mirror.  
  
"...I love you too Hilde...but I must marry Heero." I said quietly to my reflection.  
  
~*~  
  
Well that's it for ch4! I apologize if anyone was OOC, but it couldn't be helped. Please tell me what you think! ^_^ 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Hello minna! Here is the last Chapter of The One I Love! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! And to those of you who didn't review, thank you for reading! I love you all!  
  
Thank You:  
  
Chibidark angel: ^_^ I'm so glad you like my story! I hope you like the ending just as much! ^_~*  
  
Tenshi-Usa: lol! You are so funny! Don't worry, everything will be resolved in this chapter. ^_^  
  
White Destiny: I'm glad you got voted as most funniest person, even though you didn't win. ^_^ I've never been voted best for anything. -_-' but that's OK! ^_^ I hope you like the ending.  
  
Melancholy-Girl: Thank you so much for the compliments! I hope you enjoy the ending. ^_^  
  
Aftertaste of a Razorblade: Thank you so much! I'm very glad someone who writes as well as you likes my story! I hope you enjoy the rest of it as well. ^_^  
  
Me: I'm sorry I didn't put you in the thank you's last chapter, but I got your review too late. Thank you for complementing on my writing it really helps me continue to write.  
  
I apologize to anyone who I missed in the thank yous! I just wanted to post this and get it over with. ^_^ anyways, enough of me talking, on with the fic!  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"quotes"  
  
The One I Love chapter 5 ~*Duos POV*~  
  
"Quatre! He still isn't here!" I complained while looking at the entrance to the church. "Where the hell is he?"  
  
Quatre sighed "I don't know Duo...I just don't know."  
  
I sighed. 'We had already sent Trowa out to find him, and the ceremony is about to begin. It's not like Heero to be late for anything, let alone his own wedding.'  
  
"Would everyone please take their seats, the ceremony is about to begin." I heard the priest say. I looked back to the door as I sat down. I sighed once again.  
  
'I wouldn't even be here if Quatre hadn't talked me into it. It's just not worth the stress and the pain.' I smiled sadly as I looked around the room.  
  
It was lavishly decorated, with a theme of white roses. Each dining table was perfectly decorated, not apiece of silverware out of place. There was a long, and I guessed highly expensive red carpet, going all the way down the isle, where there was an array of roses and angels decorating the podium.  
  
'There's too much white' I thought as I looked over to where Relena was supposed to enter to see all the brides maids standing and waiting. I saw Hilde standing at the end of the line; she was leaning against the wall staring at the ground. I smiled sadly, I hated seeing her like that.  
  
Just then the entrance doors opened. I looked back and saw Trowa walking in with Heero in tow. I smiled with a sigh of relief; I was starting to worry about him.  
  
Trowa walked over to us, his face remaining impassive. "Where the hell was he?" I asked as he sat down next to Quatre. "He was asleep in the park." Replied Trowa calmly. I gave him a look of confusion. I just couldn't comprehend the perfect soldier falling asleep in the park.  
  
Trowa just shrugged, dismissing the conversation. I sighed and leaned back in my seat and looked up toward the altar. Heero was standing there, his mask firmly in place, and WuFei was at his side.  
  
I stared at Heero, taking in his appearance. He was quite handsome. His hair was messy as usual, and he was wearing a plane black Tuxedo with a small red carnation in the pocket.  
  
For a moment, I wished that he was waiting up there for me instead of Relena.  
  
I looked over to WuFei, who didn't look too happy to be up there. He was wearing a formal white Chinese outfit. He was rather handsome up there; he could almost rival Heero. I smiled slightly as I looked at them. 'Heero seems out of place up there, the only one wearing black, when he is surrounded by white.'  
  
"I really owe WuFei for this." I said to no one in particular. Quatre looked quizzically at me. "Why is that?" he asked in his normal soft voice.  
  
I smiled. "Because he asked Heero to let him be his best man before Heero could ask me to do it." I said sadly.  
  
"You didn't want to do it?"  
  
"It's not that I didn't want to do it, its just that if he did ask me, I'd have to stay for the ceremony." I said quietly.  
  
"But, Duo..." Quatre started.  
  
"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have even come." I said cutting Quatre off. He stared at me, a sad look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Q-man, it would hurt to much to watch it." I said in a quiet voice. He smiled at me, giving me a small hug.  
  
I looked up at Heero to find him staring at me. Our eyes locked, and for an instant, time seemed to stop. Both of us just staring at each other, not daring to look away.  
  
I smiled at him apologetically before standing up. "I see ya later Q-man, Trowa." I said as I turned to leave.  
  
I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I silently left the church.  
  
Not once did I look back.  
  
~*Heeros POV*~  
  
I watched silently as he walked out of the church, never once letting my mask fall.  
  
I looked silently at the ground, willing my heart not to shatter. It hurt watching him walk away, even though I couldn't blame him. I didn't want to be here either.  
  
Just then the music started, and I watched as the brides maids walked down the isle. I looked at Hilde who was at the end of the line.  
  
Our gazes locked. She smiled sadly then gave me a look that clearly said 'you hurt her, and I'll personally come and kill you.' I just nodded which seemed to satisfy her and she looked down at the ground.  
  
I truly did not wish to hurt either of them, but I had made a promise...  
  
Right after the flower girl finished walking down the isle, Relena came out. She was indeed beautiful, dressed in a white sleeveless wedding gown that fastened behind the neck and dragged behind her as she walked. Her hair was up in a bun and it had jewels and flowers randomly scattered throughout it. She wore a pair of silk gloves and a vale that covered her face. Her blue eyes were a beautiful contrast to the white of her dress. It was quite a simple outfit, but it somehow fit her.  
  
I found it quite amusing that no matter how beautiful she looked, she was nothing compared to Duo. I sighed as I looked at her. I was surprised to find that she wasn't looking at me, but staring intensely to the right of me.  
  
I looked over and saw Hilde staring back at her with equal intensity. I looked back at Relena, I saw a deep sadness in her eyes, that I have failed to notice before, it was the same sadness that was in Hildes eyes.  
  
I thought for a moment, and then in donned on me. Relena loved Hilde, just as Hilde loved Relena. I realized that going through with this wedding would hurt more people that it would do any good. I looked at Quatre and Trowa, then to WuFei.  
  
I almost smiled as I mentally made my decision. I felt a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders. I watched as Relena slowly walked toward me.  
  
She smiled as she reached me and to her surprise I smiled back. She looked at me quizzically as we turned to face the priest.  
  
"Do you Relena Peacecraft, take Heero Yuy to be your lawfully wedded husband. To cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." She said quietly, refusing to look at Hilde. The priest nodded and turned to look at me.  
  
"Do you Heero Yuy, take Relena Peacecraft to be your lawfully wedded wife. To cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
I looked silently to Relena and smiled. "No, I do not." I said calmly. I heard numerous gasps as I looked at Relena; she looked relieved and surprised at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry Relena, but I am in love with someone else" I said as I held her hands in mine. "And I believe, you are as well."  
  
She smiled at me as I lifted up her vale and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.  
  
I then smirked slightly and leaned close to her ear "Go to the one you love, I'm sure she'll be waiting for you." I whispered. Her eyes widened in surprise, before regaining her normal composure.  
  
I turned around and silently exited the church, Quatre, Trowa, and WuFei in tow.  
  
The four of us silently walked out to the car, Quatre had a big grin on his face, while Trowa and WuFei seemed to remain unfazed.  
  
"I actually thought you were going to go through with it!" I heard Quatre say as we reached the car.  
  
Deciding to ignore him, I silently got into the passenger's side. Trowa sat in back with Quatre and WuFei was driving.  
  
We drove in silence until Quatre decided to break it. "Duo left, he didn't want to stay and watch." He said quietly.  
  
I nodded my head; he took it as a sign to continue. "I don't know where he is, I hope he is OK."  
  
"Don't worry, the braided baka is probably eating all our food, or sitting somewhere being depressed." Said WuFei calmly. I snorted as Quatre giggled.  
  
"I certainly hope you two can patch things up Heero." Said Quatre as he leaned on Trowas shoulder.  
  
"I'm certainly going to try." I replied as we continued on our way home.  
  
~*Relenas POV*~  
  
'I can't hide my feelings any more.' I thought as I changed out of my wedding dress.  
  
I decided to put on a casual pink shirt with a matching purple skirt. I walked over to the mirror and looked myself over. My hair was still up, I hadn't bothered to take it down, and I still had all my makeup on. I sighed as I got up.  
  
'Well, its now or never' I thought as I walked to the door.  
  
Just when I was about to leave, there was a knock at the door. I took a deep breath and opened it to find Hilde staring shyly at me. I smiled brightly at her as I stepped aside to let her in.  
  
"I'm sorry about the wedding." She said quietly. "I'm sure when Heero thinks about what he did, he will realize he made a mistake and come back."  
  
I smiled fondly at her.  
  
"Do you honestly think that Heero is going to reconsider, when he's probably confessing his love to Duo as we speak?" I asked amusement in my voice.  
  
"Well...you never know." She said smiling happily at me. I smiled back as we fell into a comfortable silence.  
  
"What did Heero say to you before he left?" she asked me as I started to take down my hair.  
  
I smiled a small blush on my cheeks. I took a deep breath.  
  
'Here goes nothing'  
  
"He said go to the one you love, she'll be waiting for you." I replied watching her reaction through the mirror.  
  
"S...she?" I hear her ask quietly, as she looked at the ground.  
  
I turned to look at her, trying to remain calm.  
  
"I was too obsessed with what was right, and what was wrong. I wanted to be right, and marry a prince, but my feelings told me otherwise." I said quietly as she continued to study the floor.  
  
"I was so upset about not thinking like is should, that I stuffed my feelings deep down inside me, and convinced myself that I was in love with Heero. I told myself over and over that I was the princess, and Heero was my prince."  
  
I walked quietly over to Hilde and lifted her chin so she could look into my eyes. I looked at her for a second then continued.  
  
"But, what I realize now, is that I don't love Heero, that he is not my prince. What I realize now is that I...I love you Hilde, and nobody else." Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at me. I smiled sadly at her.  
  
"I tried to hide it for so long, I thought I was doing what was right, but I was only hurting the one I love. I'm so sorry Hilde, can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked at me, taking in what I said. One by one the tears streamed down her beautiful face. I gently wiped them away, wishing she wouldn't cry.  
  
She shyly brought her hand up to touch my face, seemingly testing if I was telling the truth.  
  
When I didn't flinch away she smiled at me, a true smile. My heart melted at the sight. I gently cupped her face, bring her lips to mine, in a soft kiss.  
  
When we broke away Hilde smiled at me, more tears falling down her face. She then wrapped her arms around me in a loving embrace. I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer to me as I gently stroked her hair.  
  
"I love you too," she said as tears of happiness continued to fall down her face, soaking my shirt.  
  
I smiled and held her close, wishing for this moment to never end.  
  
~*Heeros POV*~  
  
The first place I looked when we got home was the kitchen, and to my dismay he was not there.  
  
I quietly looked in the living room, hoping to find him there watching TV or eating all or snacks. When he wasn't there I headed up to our room, bounding up the stars two by two.  
  
I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, gathering my thoughts. I quietly opened the door and looked inside. There on my bed was a sleeping Duo.  
  
I smiled fondly as I walked up to him and sat down at the edge of the bed. I looked down at his face to see that his cheeks were damp and puffy, like he had been crying.  
  
I gently brushed his bangs out of his face and placed a small kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I'm so sorry Duo, I've caused you so much pain." I said quietly as I caressed the side of his face. He unconsciously leaned into the touch, letting out a sigh of content.  
  
I smiled, he was so cute when he was sleeping." I sighed slightly as I got up and headed toward the door, deciding to let him sleep.  
  
"Heero?" I heard a quiet voice ask. I turned around to find Duo looking sleepily at me.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Relena?" he asked as he sat up in the bed. I silently walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
He watched my movements carefully; a quizzical look on his heart shaped face.  
  
"Why did you leave the wedding Duo?" I replied, ignoring his question.  
  
"I...uh...I had something to do." He said, surprised at my question.  
  
I smirked. "Wrong answer, try again." I said watching him blink in surprise. He then frowned slightly.  
  
" I don't know, I just left, and speaking of the wedding, why aren't you with Relena? Did she get tired of you and dump you already?" he asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"She didn't dump me." I said in a matter of facility voice.  
  
Duo frowned even more. "Then why aren't you with her?"  
  
I smiled at him, which seemed to baffle him even more. "I thought about what you said to me before, about how I didn't really love Relena."  
  
"And?" said Duo growing impatient.  
  
"And I decided to be with the one I love." I said staring deeply into his confused violet eyes.  
  
"Well, you already married her, so you can't just walk away." He said copying my matter of facility voice.  
  
"I didn't marry her." I replied as if it were nothing important.  
  
"What! Why?" he asked, his confusion reaching its peak. I sighed.  
  
"I already told you, I wanted to be with the one I loved." I said watching his reaction amusedly.  
  
He sighed. "Well, OK, that still doesn't explain why you are here." He paused, apparently thinking about something. "And why are you telling me this? You never tell me anything!" he said as he crossed his arms waiting for my reply.  
  
I smiled softly at him, then abruptly looked at the ground. "I'm so sorry Duo." I said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Eh? Sorry for what? What are you talking about?" Said Duo seemingly quite annoyed that I still hadn't answered his questions.  
  
"For being so blind, for not realizing your feelings for me." I said as I looked back up at him.  
  
He opened his mouth then shut it, trying to say something. I interrupted him before he could utter a word.  
  
"Tell me Duo, when you were describing the one you loved...where you describing me?" I asked him, staring into his eyes intently. At a loss to form the right words, he simply nodded. I looked back down at the ground before continuing.  
  
"I tried for so long to push my feelings deep down inside of me, I couldn't let the 'perfect soldier' care for anyone or anything." I said quietly, studying the carpet.  
  
"Heero I don't understand, why are you telling me all this?" asked Duo, desperate to find the answers to his questions.  
  
I slowly reached up and touched the side of his face, gently caressing his cheek. His eyes widened with my action, but said nothing.  
  
"Let me tell you about the one I love." I said softly, still caressing his cheek. Enjoying the feel of his soft skin against my hand.  
  
"The one I love has the most beautiful violet eyes that I have ever seen, I would willingly drown in their beauty. This person has a gorgeous lean, but muscular body that I'd do anything to touch. With long beautiful chestnut hair, I'd say this person is the most beautiful thing in the world."  
  
I watched as his eyes widened as he listened to me repeat the exact same thing he said to me, only this time I was describing him. I slowly moved forward, until our faces were only inches apart.  
  
"I love this person with all my heart and soul, I would give my life for him in a heartbeat. I couldn't imagine my life without him, and I don't want to live without him."  
  
I paused for a minute to look into his beautiful violet orbs, which were now brimming with tears.  
  
"I love you Duo Maxwell," I said as I brought his lips to meet my own, in a soft, but passionate kiss.  
  
I closed my eyes, relishing in the feel of his lips against mine, almost whimpering when we slowly broke apart. I wiped away the stray tears that had traveled down his cheek.  
  
He stared at me for a minute; taking in what happened then smiled softly.  
  
I smiled as he took his hand and bushed my hair out of my face, and moving down to caress my cheek.  
  
"I love you too Heero Yuy." He said softly as our lips met once more.  
  
~*~  
  
Well that's it! It's done! ^_^ I apologize for any OOC, and for any mistakes I made. Again thank you all for your lovely reviews! Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
